The past aways leads to the future
by Black Panther137
Summary: A girl named Tessa Morgan Runs away. Tessa wants to find the family that she knows is out there some where.But the past can change everything,will Tessa run for the saftey of her family.RR
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters or episodes or movies of TMNT (even though I'm writing about them). But I do own Tessa who is my own character and should not be used without my permission.

**Please R and R thanks **

Unknown family

Chapter One: ending of the life I once knew

I loved my mum, it was only me and Mum in a one bedroom apartment. It was not much with its rusted chairs and burnt oven the makeshift blankets that mum and I called our beds. But with the two of us there it was our home. Yes we might have been in the ruff place but that was just how it goes. Yes life was good until the day it all went wrong.

"Mum is home" I said no answer Mum I yell again searching around the small apartment. Then I found a note on the table saying:

Dear Tessa

I will be home late tonight so I will bring home dinner

From Mum

Ps. I went shopping today and I found something for you it in you room hope you had a good day.

"Thank you Mum" I say to myself as though she could hear me, I went to my part of the room. Their sitting on my bed was a bandana it was black had a funny pattern on it. In the middle it had an eagle on it. I was thrilled with the present I had got. I put it on straight away.

Mum was really late she had never been this late I mean she would call .There was a knock at the door. (That could be Mum I said relief washing over me). I walk over to the door and look the door hole. It wasn't Mum it was policemen that is not good. I open up the door.

"Hello" I said "hello miss could we come in"? "Please I say and let them in" I close the door and look at them. "What are you doing here?" I said am "sorry to say said the policeman that you're Mum has been in a car crash". "It was caused by a motorist who had…" I cut him off "I don't care who caused it all I care about is if my Mum is okay" I said

"They tried to save her but the impact must have just been too much". The policeman said "are you sure this is my Mum" I said doubt fully having hope. "That is why I am here I want you to come to the morgue to see if is Miss Morgan" He said regretfully "I am very sorry for your loss" don't say that I said "my Mum could very well be coming home at this moment I said."

But it was the cold as stone body in that morgue and that was the ending of my life the ending of my home and the ending of the person I once was and probably never will be again.

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter please tell me what you thought of it**

**I would be really grateful**

**Thank you for R and R (smiles to all)**

**Such is life **

**Bear137**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: once again I do not own any characters or episodes or movies of TMNT (even though I'm writing about them). But I do own Tessa who is my own character and should not be used without my permission. 

Hi everyone

Hope you guys enjoy reading this chapter

Thank you for the review in the last chapter The Birthdaymassacre

Please R and R thanks

The past always leads to the future

* * *

Chapter two: A school day

Tessa's p.o.v

I was sent to my Aunt and Uncles house after, never to see the makeshift beds the burnt looking oven again.

My Aunt and Uncle love me…. Yeah right I remind them to much of my mother the wavy red hair the dark blue eyes, yep I look just like her except a bit younger and smaller than mum.

"Get up Tessa" my Aunt Brea said I heard a loud bang on the door of my room "now" she yelled. I got up and got dress in my usual clothes a pair of green cargo pants and a black t shirt saying

"What the hell are you looking at" and of course my black bandana that had an eagle on it. It was my second year of high school if the 2nd semester and for me it was a living hell.

When I had packed my bag I grabbed some money from the change jar. So I would be able to have something to eat at school, putting my bag on my back. Walking through the front door and walking to school. It is about half an hour's walk to school.

When I got there the bell had already range "oh crap" I said to myself running into the halls to my first class. English, the teacher there is not the nicest of the lot. I got to the classroom D1 the door was locked. I knocked on the door waiting for someone to let me in.

Mrs. willow did, "hello Miss Orchard I see you fail to get to class on time again". "See me after the lesson please" the teacher said in a tired voice. The English class was boring as usual, and then the bell finally range for recess. I started to walk out of the classroom hoping that Mrs. willow did not see me but unfortunately this did not work "I hope you can grace me with your presence in lunch time detention Miss Orchard and if you do not come you will have afternoon detention and home will be called so I suggest that you be there" said Mrs. Willow.

(Authors note: I'm going to skip the class up to lunch)

The crowds of people in the canteen area was huge, people pushing and shoving yelling at each other to get out of the way. This is what usually happens every day except, today is Friday and for some reason the crowds of people got a bit more restless.

Being swarmed by a whole lot of people wasn't my idear of fun, but this was the only way to get my lunch. When I finally got my way threw the crowds of people I got a sausage roll and a can of vanilla coke.

When I was about to get out of the food hall, a couple of boys came up to me, I notice it was Jim and his followers they were the school bully's. "Nice lunch you got their Tessa" Jim said "thanks" I said in a sarcastic voice trying to get past them. "It would be a shame if you don't share some of it with us".

Jim said trying to grab the Sausage roll out of my arms I said" no it would be a shame if I did share some of this with you because this is my lunch" I said. "Not anymore" one of the followers said gabbing my can and sausage roll.

Jim then dragged me to a locker and put me in, closing the door "see you freak thank you for the lunch it taste great". I start to bash against the locker door "Let me out you pigs!" after a while I gave up.

I heard the bell ring for the start of the next lesson. "Hey let me out!" I yell to anyone who is going to listen. I hear all the footsteps leaving probably to their next class. "Anyone?" I said then I hear footsteps come towards the locker. There was a loud bang on the locker "I swear if that's you Jim" I said very peeved off

But when the door swings open, it isn't Jim it's a guy I've never seen before he had navy blue hair that came down to his shoulders and light blue eyes. "I've been looking for you," said the mysterious person.

* * *

Hello there

Please tell me what you think this chapter R and R no flame

Thanks for reading

Bear137


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer: Once again I do not own any characters or episodes or movies of TMNT (even though I'm writing about them). But I do own Tessa who is my own character and should not be used without my permission.**_

_**Hello people enjoy (smiles) **_

_**Chapter 3: the place that never will be called a home**_

_

* * *

_

Tessa p.o.v

"Why have you been looking for me, and who are you for that matter"? I said. "I am Casey Jones I'm a new teacher here" , "I teach year eight P.E, "I've been sent by Mrs. willow to get you for your lunchtime detention"." But seeing as though lunch time is over I think that you have now graduated to an afternoon detention".

"Dam it" I said I couldn't hold in my anger anymore "I've had just about enough of today!", "okay Mr. Casey Jones, but I am not going to stand here and say that I am going to that detention because I'm not!", "because this is not my fault that I had to get my lunch from the canteen and then being crushed by a hole lot of people just to get a sausage roll and a drink!" I said.

"Then just about to get out of the food hall to go to detention but get caught up with a bunch of pigs that want my lunch that I paid for!", "then when they have my lunch they think it is fun to go shove me in locker and now I'm being told that I have detention I don't think so!"

I step towards him and look right in his eyes giving him a glare that could kill and say "I know life is unfair I said letting all my frustration and anger go out in this last comment and making sure I got threw to this guy,** but why pick on me!**"

I turned around and run out of the school. It was a raining, just great I thought to my self feeling the rain hit my face then looking up seeing the rain hit the ground I run to the first place I think of My aunts and Uncles place.

When I get there I unlock the door and look around at the fancy couches and dinning room the wide plasma TV. So many fancy things, I go to the room I'm staying in and lye down on the bed.

That's when I decided, to go somewhere else, to find my real home, my real family. I pack a few things then go out the door into the rain once more. Turning around for one last look at the place that I can never call a home.

_**

* * *

**_

_**I know I know it a short chapter but there will be more coming soon promise. Please I would really appreciate for some reviews you guys. Just to know that you guys option on what you think of this story. **_

Such is life 

_**Bear137 **_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Disclaimer: Once again I do not own any characters or episodes or movies of TMNT (even though I'm writing about them). But I do own Tessa who is my own character and should not be used without my permission.**_

_**Hello people enjoy (smiles)**_

_**Chapter four: introducing the Heroes of New York**_

Tessa P.O.V 

I've been running for a while****now, all the streetlights had come on and the rain had gotten harder. I didn't run I just walked enjoying the sound of the rain hitting the pavement. Soaked form head to toe. I should have been miserable but I was happy walking along in the dark with only the street lamps providing that small glow for light.

Feeling that I was safe because of my knowledge in karate that I had done for years now. But little did I know that there were other people that had specialties just like me. But had been doing it a lot longer then me

Ninja turtles P.O.V 

Some where down in the sewers were teenage mutant ninja turtles getting ready for the night patrol of New York.

"Do we have too" said a giant turtle with an orange bandanna twirling around his nunchakus. His Name was Michelangelo or usually called by his twin brothers Mikey. "I mean dude", "we do it every single night, when we could be **out** of harms way eating pizza and watching TV".

Rolling his eyes at his little brother because of his laziness "Yes mike we will be going out on patrol like we do every other single night" said the turtle with the blue bandanna that had just finished sharpening his kantanas. His name is Leonardo or Leo for short.

"Can we please get going", "I am so sick of listen to your stupid whining Mike." you're here whining," "when we could be out there kicking some gangs butt" said Raphael or Raph for short. Spinning his Sais.

Coming out of his room a turtle named Donatello or Don for short said, "Casey should be here soon". "He just called saying that he has something to tell us," said Don. Don was going to the dojo to get his weapon. Which was a Bo staff it may not look like the best weapon in a fight but used in the right hands it could kill a person instantly with one hit.

Sitting in an old chair was an old and wise rat called Splinter. Whom his sons often called sensei and was a Dad to the turtles.

Walking into the lair was Casey Jones. Raph greeting Casey with a smile but faded when he saw the worried expression on his friends face.

Casey P.O.V

"What's up"? Said Leo having a concerned look on his face. "Have you guy checked out the news tonight"? Said Casey looking around seeing the surprised expressions on his friend's faces. This was probably due to Casey who rarely watches the news unless it was to do with hokey "no" said Don finally answering after the awkward silence "not yet" said Mikey.

"Well could you"? "I think it on channel seven April reporting on this thing I want you to see", April is a news reporter and is also a good friend of the turtles and Casey. Don turned on the television and put it on channel seven.

"Hello and welcome to channel seven news," " I am April O'Neal and tonight's report I will be talking about a girl that has gone missing just today".

"Her name is Tessa Morgan and was last seen by a man called Casey Jones". "A new P.E teacher at the high school, "No one has seen her since her meeting with Casey". "We are not sure as to what happened to Tessa Morgan". A picture showed that showed up on the television that had to be Tessa.

" If anyone knows anything or see her please call the police". " I also should remind you that all calls you make to the police are confidential Thank you for listening". "After this short break I will talk to you"… but was cut short when the TV was turned off.

"So" said Mike looking in Casey direction "what did you do with the body?". "That's is not funny Mike" Casey said.

Looking to the ground Casey softly spoke "the last time I spoke to her was at two pm she been missing ever since". "I had gotten her out of a locker that she had been put into by some people".

"I told her that since she had miss her lunch time detention that she has got an afternoon detention". Having a sad look on his face he looked up "She must have had a real bad day". He said cringing remembering what had happened that day looking at the ground again.

"Tessa just started to yell at me saying what she had been threw that day". "Then when she finished". "She came right up to my face and give me a glare that could kill Raph's any day", said Casey looking up at Raph and smiling faintly then looking back down to the ground once again.

"She paused for a bit ". " Then Tessa yelled at me saying", "I know life is unfair but why pick on me!" "Then ran out of the school and me standing there still stunned by what just happened". "I will never forget the fury and at the same time sadness in her eyes", Casey almost on the verge of tears just remembering what was said to him.

"This is why I wanted to talk to you guys". "So if you weren't to busy you could help me try and find her".

Looking up he saw that the turtles were nodding "so with that they headed out the lair.

Not knowing what was going to happen next.

_**Yay finished this chapter! **_

**_Thankyou for your reviews_** **mikey's girl513****_ and _****_techgeekster_******

_**And as you can see I put this chapter up as soon as I could (smiles) **_

_**Don't' forget to review peoples **_

_**Cya for now**_

**Such is life**

_**Bear137**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Disclaimer: Once again I do not own any characters or episodes or movies of TMNT (even though I'm writing about them). But I do own Tessa who is my own character and should not be used without my permission.**_

_**Hello people enjoy (smiles)**_

Chapter 5: why me

* * *

Tessa 's P.O.V

I don't feel so good, and probably look a hundred times worse. Even though I'm enjoying the rain I can't stay out here for much longer I can't afford to get sick.

Looking around for some shelter that might tide me over for the night, I can't find anything. Then I think of central park it might have somewhere for me to stay. I start to walk there.

I'm walking the streets of New York when I see someone up ahead. That had just come out of an ally way "well that's not good" I whispered to myself.

This person is wearing a suit it kind of looks like black pyjamas and has a red paw print on the chest.

Getting closer I see more of them appear, about two more. Just standing there looking at me. I stop walking, and just stand there staring back at them as if something on their clothes or face could tell me why they are here.

I try to step forward to get a better look at them, but my feet don't seem to want to work for the moment. Giving up on trying to move my feet for now, I start to look around for anything I could use for a weapon that's if it comes to fighting. But there was nothing that could help.

It seems that the three guys decided to advance on me. I try to move my feet again in a desperate chance of getting away from here. I can't, and they are coming closer I could hear their foot steps quicken and it turns out they have weapons, oh so not good. I could already feel the pain I've been threw these past year.

Seeing one of the paw people raise their fist. The world itself seems to go slower I could hear the rain hitting the ground. I couldn't move and I had no weapons closing my eyes thinking why am I so weak? Why can't I move? Then I felt pain in my stomach, which sent me flying into the damp wall getting winded by the sudden blow and slightly dazed closing my eyes and something wired happened I could hear a voice in my head and I could swear it was my mothers.

"Why are you giving in now"? "Did you ever give in when I died, no you didn't you kept going you kept fighting no matter what got in your way you found your way around it". "So show me that you're a fighter and don't let anyone control you, you are free now". "Show me that you deserve to be free",

Then like a switch had been flicked off the voice was gone and the feeling of defeat had gone with it.

Feeling pure hatred and anger toward these men for punching me for no real reason that I could see like they were the ones that picked on me all the time like they were the ones that had caused my world to fall to pieces slowly in front of me.

My eyes opened and I could feel the hatred, this hatred gave me strength." I will never give in," I said slowly standing up and looking at them "to the likes of you!" I could move my feet so I did the only thing I could think of at the time hoping that the person that punched me was a guy.

To my surprise he fell screaming in pain only two to go I thought. Looking at them hoping that they would go down just as easily as there mate. But how was the question she couldn't use the same move that would be too obvious. But that was when it happened.

From the skies **(or so Tessa thought)** fell five shadowy figures jumped down in front of her. There was five of them and only one of them looked human.

* * *

So there you go, I'm working real hard to get the next chapter up. I'm sorry for the wait but I have been sidetracked by other things hopefully I can get the other one up sooner than I did this one real sorry about the wait hope you enjoyed this chapter.

Such is life

Bear137

Ps tell me what you think in a review that would be awesome 


	6. Chapter 6

_**Disclaimer: this is getting really repetitive to write but once again I do not own any characters or episodes or movies of TMNT (even though I'm writing about them). But I do own Tessa who is my own character and should not be used without my permission.**_

_**Hello people enjoy (smiles)**_

* * *

Chapter six: I belong to no one

Why do you want me? I said

The foot person stared straight at me and said "your father took an oath". "And with that oath he swore his family to the foot ninja". "So you are a foot ninja you will come with us. We will train you to be the best and annihilate the weak.

"I belong to no one" I said glaring at the foot ninja. "I have no father a father stays by their daughter or son side cares for them teaches them. "Loves them" I said frustration and pain entered my voice.

A shadowed figure stepped forward taking out two long swords "I suggest you leave now foot" said one of the shadowed figures in front of me.

"Yeah take Leo's advice before I mistake one of you for a punching bag" said another figure.

They ran off after that, wow my father must have been a real loser if his anything like those guys.

I hated my self at that moment my father's blood running though my veins I wanted to be anywhere but here.

"You okay?" the figure said that voice sounds so familiar I have heard it some where but right now I didn't really care. I wanted to leave I felt like a cat in a cage. Making my decision I ran towards this guy hoping that he had sense to move out of the way. He didn't I ran right into him. The air got knocked out of me once again.

Standing shakily up and going right up to him looking into his eyes "Move" I said "no" he said "please I said desperation could be heard in my voice.

"Look kid" said one of them "we just saved ya so I just suggest that you go home and tell your Aunt and uncle that you were just pulling a prank".

I stepped back from Casey looking towards the others I was out numbered. I decided to go but not back to the place that I ran away from. I'm just going to wander around for a little while in the rain. Looking towards the ground I nodded and with that they let me past.

In the rain nobody saw the tears that ran down my face I was so confused. My Mum never talked about my Dad. I once brought him up and Mum went ballistic saying never mention that jerk again that was the first and last time my Mum had ever yelled at me.

The oath that my father took affected us as well I just didn't know how much it would affect my life.

* * *

well there you go

such is life

Bear137


	7. Chapter 7

_**Disclaimer: this is getting really repetitive to write but once again I do not own any characters or episodes or movies of TMNT (even though I'm writing about them). But I do own Tessa who is my own character and should not be used without my permission.**_

_**I'm sorry for not updating for a while now but heres the next chapter and for the people who read the past always catches up with you I will be updating that more often as well so yeah. (Smiles)**_

* * *

Chapter seven: should I trust you? 

Tessa's Pov,

It was dark and it had stoped raining I walked along aimlessly down a path. My clothes are soaking wet but I didn't really care I just kept walking. After an hour I found myself at a department store. I did feel kind of hungry I never did really get lunch. So I walked in and down an isle I found I was in the fruit section so I grabbed two apples paid for them and went out.

I just walked out of the store and down the pathway when I felt a tug at my leg I looked down and was a kid who looked about four years old. He had a small t shirt on and blue holy jeans he pointed towards my apples and smiled but at the same time shivered from the cold.

I grabbed his hand and sat him down on a bench I gave him both my apples he looked like he needed them more then me. He was about to jump off the bench but I put a hand on his shoulder telling him to wait. He looked up into my eyes curiosity written all over his face.

I smiled at him and then reached for my back pack and pulled out my coat and put it on him it was fairly big on him but hopefully it will keep him warm at night. He smiled at me and said "thankyou angel" then ran off.

I sighed, I am no angel I thought to myself and walked off in the opposite direction. I eventually came to a park bench I laid down on it and fell into a restless sleep.

I woke up to the birds singing loudly and the sun shining brightly in my eyes I sat up and sneezed. I better not be getting a cold I cant afford too I thought groaning.

I stood up, the hairs on the back of my neck tingled, someone is watching me I quickly grabbed my backpack and ran. I went onto the busy sidewalk dogging people that were hurrying probably to get to work.

I could still feel someone watching me so I hurried up. Then behind me I could hear footsteps going faster. This isn't a good sign I thought to myself as I started to sprint I turned down an ally way and hid behind a dumpster.

It did not take long for a person to appear at the mouth of the ally way my eyes widened when I saw who it was Casey Jones. "I thought you said you were going home" he yelled out his voice booming though the narrow ally way. I flinched he sounded really angry I heard his footsteps coming closer but I did not dare to look around and give my hiding spot away. I heard the footsteps even closer then they stoped just a couple of meters from the dumpster.

A whistle pieced the morning the air "come on down guys the ally way will hide you". I then heard four loud thuds then voices. "Hey we are not here to hurt you we just want to help you".

I could not stand it anymore I came out of my hiding spot my anger had reached its limit. I looked right into their eyes my fist clenched so much that it started to bleed "leave me alone!" I said fiercely "I am no concern to you!" "Do you want to say that again"? Said one of the guys "I don't think Australia herd you. I gave him a glare and he shivered and backed away from me".

Then the one in the blue bandanna stepped forward 'You see that is where you are wrong" said that one called Leo "Yea" said the other one with the red bandanna "you became our concern when the foot got involved so why don't you just come with us?" he said and held out a three-finger hand.

I saw a smile on his face at least I though it was a smile then, a word came to my mind 'family'. I shook the thought out of my head I couldn't trust him or could I?

**

* * *

**

**_There you go please review it would mean a lot to me if you did. I'm going to try and update every fortnight and I know this chapter was short but the next one will be longer._**

**_P.S thankyou to the people who have reviewed it is very much appreciated please keep them coming I like to know your opinions. _**

**_Such is life_**

**_Black panther137_**


	8. Chapter 8

Hello there sorry about the lateness. Enjoy

Chapter eight: Home

Tessa's P.O.V

I accepted his hand, I am so sick and tired of running, and I needed someone to trust. I mean running in the rain from people that run around in there pyjamas that call themselves foot ninja. My Dad being one of those guys and now unfortunately they got the crazy idea that I am going to be foot ninja.

So here I am, walking along with four giant teenage mutant ninja turtles one P.E teacher that carries a golf bag full of hockey sticks and base ball bats.

Yep I am with a great group, we suddenly came to a stop and the one called Leo pulled back a man hole cover all the guys jumped in to the dark stinky sewers.

I was helped by Casey to get into the sewer tunnels. We had walked a while dim lights lighting our path along the way. After an hour and a half we came to an opening and light seemed to shine though this brick Don touched it and the wall rose off the ground. When the wall had risen fully off the ground I was awed by the site I was seeing.

It sort of looked like a normal family home there was a couch, a TV, a kitchen and six bedrooms that had Japanese style doors the only thing different was that there was a medical bay and another room that had Japanese style walls it wasn't like any of the other rooms.

"Tessa"! Someone yelled I looked to where the voice had come from. Leo called me he was in front of one the bedrooms I went over to Leo to see what he wanted. He opened the door in front of me was a small room that had a desk to the left and an office chair. In front of me was a bed with a thin brown blanket on it and a pillow next to the bed was a side table with a lamp on it on right side against the wall was a set of draws.

"This will be your room for the time being". "Its pretty average but we will get some new stuff for you".

"That's okay" I said looking at him "you don't need to go and do that. I said and looked over the room "it kind of reminds of home" I said and smile at him. "Alright then please comes with me" he said and turned around and went to that Japanese room that I saw before and oped the door. "This is a dojo it is where"… I turned and face him.

"I know what a dojo is Leo", "it is a place where you practice martial arts". "My Mum let me take a couple of classes in the school holidays. "I was only taught the basic but I know enough to defend myself on the streets" I said.

"Well" said Leo "its off limits unless one of us says that you can come in here and you will be supervised while you are in here" he said waving his hand across the room to get his point across. He makes me feel like I am a child I thought giving him a glare. He turns his back to me and walks off to another room, I follow him.

He knocks on the door. "Come in" a wise voice calls out we both enter and Leo bows in front of an old looking rat I bow too not wanting to show any disrespect towards him.

The rat gets up and bows back and sits down "please sit" says the rat I sit down and look at him he look straight back at me. I quickly take in his appearance he had golden brown hair and dark brown eyes. He wore a light brown Japanese style robe. Next to him sat a walking stick.

"My name is Master Splinter, who may you be"? "My name is Tessa Morgan's" I said. "I believe you are in some sort of trouble with the foot" he says to me.

"Seems that way doesn't it" I say smiling at him. I told him my story from the part where my Mother had died to the part where I had come here with the turtles and Casey. He listened to my story without interrupting and waited patiently until I had finished.

When I had finished he smiled at me and said "you have been though a lot please give me a little time to think about your situation". Splinter bowed his head and in return we both bow at him and walked out.

I felt much happier after that, like a weight had been lifted off my chest. I walked over to the table where everyone was sitting and eating pizza. I went and sat next to Casey he smiled at me and handed me a piece of pizza.

Casey talked to me about his life and I happily sat there listening and eating my cheesy piece of pizza. I wanted that moment to last forever I felt like I had a little piece of my life back.

Finishing dinner we got up and watched a movie called champions. But I must have fallen asleep because the next thing I know arms surround me and pick me up and after a short walk puts me onto a bed pulls off my bandanna and shoes and tucks me in. "good night" someone say and closes the door.

After that I couldn't get back to sleep I get up grab the blanket and pillow off the bed and lie down on the floor, I instantly fall asleep feeling safer than I have in a long time before I went to sleep I say to myself " I am home".

The End….or is it?

Hello there everyone I hope you liked this chapter it took me a while to write but hey I eventually got there. I enjoyed writing this story it gives me something else to do other than homework. I wanted to know how many people are reading this to see if I should continue on to does a sequel so please Review. I thank the people who have reviewed it is very much appreciated.

Such is life

Black Panther137


End file.
